Stupid Potter
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: A Scorpius le gusta Albus, el día de San Valentín se acerca y no tiene cita. [Two-shot]
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno. Yo sé que algunas personas esperaban continuación de mi historia El chico de la copa, pero por alguna razón no pude continuarla. No lo entiendo. Prometo que cuando lo tenga terminado lo subiré, pues de nada me sirve escribir algo sin continuarlo._ _Aquí les traigo un Scorbus, mi shipp favorito luego del Drarry. Este es un Two-shot._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Si yo fuera JK Rowling, esta historia estaría publicada en Pottermore o algo, no aquí, y ya nos damos cuenta que no soy la Rowling Queen.

* * *

Scorpius mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente, aunque lo soltó inmediatamente porque podría sacarse algún cuerillo y se vería feo. Bueno, él no estaría atentando contra la belleza de su labio si no fuera por el estúpido de su mejor amigo. El desgraciado de su compañero. El causante de todos sus problemas y dolores a su linda y rubia cabeza Malfoy.

Albus Severus Potter.

(Aquí era donde Scorpius se preguntaba qué había pasado por la cabeza del señor Potter cuando le había puesto el nombre a Al. En serio, esa manía de ponerle nombres de personas muertas a sus hijos era raro. Aunque... bueno, su padre le había puesto Hyperion de segundo nombre, y era tan feo como el nombre de Al.)

— Cálmate Scorpius — se repitió por quincuagésima vez seguida. —, nadie va a creer que eres un solterón solitario y desgraciado solo porque no llevas a nadie a una cita en San Valentín. Además — continuó con tono de obviedad mirándose en su espejo. —, eres Scorpius Malfoy, montones de chicas y chicos querrían ir contigo a una cita. — se coqueteó a sí mismo, y el espejo mágico le empezó a lanzar besitos. Era raro ver eso, puesto que lo estaba haciendo con la imagen de Scorpius.

Per-tur-ba-dor.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Albus de repente y Scorpius soltó un chillido indigno de su apellido, y se giró con las mejillas ruborizadas de vergüenza. — ¿Estabas ligando con el espejo? — rió al ver la imagen de Scorpius parpadeando como muchacha melosa y una sonrisita coqueta.

— ¡Claro que no! — replicó Scorpius con el ceño fruncido, irguiéndose para verse más alto y dominante.

Lástima que Albus era unos cinco centímetros más alto que él.

— ¿Y ya tienes cita para San Valentín? — preguntó distraídamente Al, echándose en su cama como cualquier cosa mientras mordía un trozo de regaliz. Scorpius hizo una mueca. Odiaba el regaliz. Odiaba San Valentín y odiaba a Albus Potter.

Bueno, tal vez lo último no.

— No tengo. — masculló cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. Albus alzó una ceja, interrogante, y se levantó hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

— Vaya. — fue lo único que dijo, y sonrió. — Pues yo ya tengo cita. — se pavoneó, y Scorpius se puso rígido.

— Y... ¿quién es? — cuestionó aparentemente desinteresado, pero por dentro estaba gritando hasta quedarse afónico. Al sonrió como el gato ese de las _peciliculas_ muggles, el tal _Chahire_ o _Chehiro_ o algo así. Muggles.

— ¿Recuerdas a Amy Montanhive? — Murmuró con una sonrisilla maliciosa acercándose a él. Scorpius alzó una de sus rubias y aristocráticas cejas, y asintió. — Pues ella. Después de un pequeñísimo morreo en un pasillo, que incluyó botones de blusas salidos, brasier desabrochado y no tengo para qué contar más. — Contó satisfecho de sí mismo y Scorpius jadeó.

— ¡Pero que putillos sois los dos! — regañó, indignado.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si ha sido ella la que se ha sacado el brasier! — intentó explicar riéndose nerviosamente y Scorpius se giró, cruzándose de brazos.

— No quiero escucharte. Me voy.

Y salió con toda su dignidad y elegancia Malfoy de la habitación, dejando a un confuso Albus Potter preguntándose porqué Scorpius se había enfadado tanto.

Que su amigo era raro de cojones, pero debía admitir que le quería así y todo.

* * *

— _Estúpido e idiota Potter, no podía ser como su papá... Aunque no es como si el señor Potter sea tan inteligente también... Potters, todos cortos de luces. Pero claro, quién me manda a enamorarme de este idiota. Nadie, por supuesto._ — mascullaba Scorpius presionando la punta filosa de su pluma en el pergamino, haciendo un agujerito en su vacío ensayo de Transformaciones.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — preguntó Lily con su vocecita de angelita. Sí, claro, angelita. Scorpius saltó en su asiento, y la tinta le salpicó la mejilla.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos tienen los Potter con asustarme hoy?! — rabió y la bibliotecaria le mandó a callar. — Cállese, vieja buitre, que no he dicho nada.

Y así Slytherin tuvo veinte puntos menos gracias a Scorpius.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? — dijo Lily extrañada, sentándose frente a él. — ¿Estabas diciendo algo de nosotros los Potter? Eso me pareció escuchar.

— Decía que los amaba con todo mi corazón porque eran unas maravillosas personas y los adoro. — dijo entre dientes, sarcástico, pero al parecer Lily no lo notó porque su mirada se iluminó.

— Sarcasmo.

— Estúpido. — gruñó la pelirroja, cruzando sus brazos.

— Tu hermano. — Atacó casi sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Por qué has mencionado a Albus?

— ¿Y cómo sabes que no hablaba de James? — preguntó.

— Nunca hablas de James, y si lo haces es para insultar sus musculitos y su cabeza de chorlito. — Apuntó triunfante. — ¿Ya tienes cita para San Valentín? Yo saldré con Lysander. Ya sabes, Lysander Scamander. Estoy emocionada. — casi chilló.

Pues resultaba que a la pequeña Potter le gustaba Lysander Scamander, uno de los gemelos del señor Rolf y su esposa Luna. A decir verdad Scorpius no tenía idea de cómo Lily había conseguido una cita del chico sin confundirse con su gemelo Lorcan, pero ese no era su asunto.

— Felicidades y no. No tengo cita. — Murmuró molesto por el tema, dejando de lado su pluma y apoyando su cabeza en su puño cerrado.

— Esperando a Albus, ¿verdad? — Preguntó comprensiva y Scorpius bufó. Comprensiva. Claro. — ¿No crees que deberías decirle?

— ¡¿Estás loca?! — chilló casi escandalizado y la bibliotecaria le mandó a callar otra vez. Y Scorpius le respondió de nuevo. Ahí se fueron diez puntos más. — No le diré. Seré rechazado feo y cruelmente y nuestra amistad se romperá. — dramatizó, y la pequeña Potter rodó sus ojos cafés.

— Podrías decírselo en San Valentín. Puedes pensar cómo hacerlo en estos dos días que quedan. — le aconsejó ella, y Scorpius bufó. No había nada más cursi y cliché que declararse el catorce de febrero.

— Lo pensaré. — y se levantó de su asiento, tomando su pluma y su pergamino. Ya haría su ensayo más tarde, pensó saliendo de la biblioteca.

— Ni me ha dejado contarle cómo conseguí la cita con Lysander. — bufó la pequeña Potter, estrechando los ojos.

* * *

Bueno, no está nada, nada mal, opinó contento de su apariencia. No tenía mucho gusto de las túnicas excepto para eventos formales en la mansión Malfoy. Fuera de eso, prefería ropa cómoda. Y muggle.

Al verse con su pantalón negro apretado, que hacía que su trasero se le levantara y se viera maravilloso, la camiseta blanca y la camisa verde a cuadros negros por encima, pensó que se veía magnífico. El asunto de los zapatos lo tenía complicado, pero decidió no romper su cabecita rubia y se colocó unos Converse negros y ya.

El Scorpius en el espejo le aprobó con un gesto de mano y el real infló el pecho.

Bendito el sex appeal de los Malfoy.

— Te ves bien. ¿Vas a pedirle una cita a alguna chica? — le preguntó Albus desde su cama. El flojo no se había movido de ahí en todo el día.

— No. Me voy a declarar a una persona.

Y Albus se levantó bruscamente de su cama, con el rostro sorprendido, escudriñando su cara a ver sí mentía.

— No me jodas. — rió de repente y Scorpius alzó su puntiaguda barbilla. — ¡es verdad! ¿Quién es? ¿Es guapa? Ah, cierto que eres gay, perdón. — Tosió.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco. Si es que Albus olvidaba todo el tiempo que el Malfoy era gay desde que se lo había confesado después de que Potter lo había pillado morreándose con un Ravenclaw de sexto año. ¡Y eso había sido cuando estaban en cuarto! Ya habían pasado tres años de eso y seguía olvidándolo.

— No te voy a decir. Tendrás que esperar. — Soltó y se empezó a sacar la ropa, quedando en calzoncillos. Albus por alguna razón se quedó mirando el trasero de Scorpius.

— Oye... ¿tú conoces los pantalones con almohadillas para que se vea el culo más levantado? — preguntó de repente, cuando Scorpius estaba sacando un pergamino y una pluma para anotar lo que diría en su declaración. — Siempre había pensado que usabas de esos, pero ahora que te veo... parece que sí es tuyo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que mi culo es bonito o qué? — Preguntó con burla, pero complacido. — Me siento halagado, y eso que el gay aquí soy yo.

Albus le lanzó una almohada como respuesta, que dio de lleno en la cabeza rubia platinada de Malfoy, y éste se levantó y le propinó una patada a su amigo. Pues empezaron a forcejear de mentiritas y todo eso, y de un momento a otro estaban jadeando.

— Me distraes. Iba a escribir que diría cuando me declare. — masculló casi sin aliento. Albus soltó una carcajada. Luego otra.

— ¿Por qué no lo besas y ya? — Preguntó suponiendo que la persona esa era un chico. Que su amigo era gay, recuerden. Scorpius alzó las cejas, indeciso. Inspiró hondo, y pareció tomar una decisión.

Y lo besó, así sin más.

* * *

 _WOWOWOWOWOWOW QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ DOCTOR GARCIA XDXDXDXDXD Vale. Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Ewewewewewew para saber la reacción de Al tendrán que esperar el siguiente capitulo y pos ya eso. Déjenme un review si gustan, los reviews son el alimento de un escritor. Vendo tomates por si quieren lanzarme algunos._ _¡Nos vemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Segundo capítulo de Estúpido Potter. Genial. Espero que os guste este cap y todo. Para las personas que me dejaron review, un abrazo enorme desde aquí_.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Si yo fuera la Rowling Queen, habría hecho canon el Scorbus desde el epílogo.

* * *

Bonito día era. Los pajaritos cantaban, los centauros hacían cosas de centauros en el bosque prohibido y Aragog se comía a algún cervatillo que había encontrado por allí.

Ah, y Scorpius estaba besando a Albus en la habitación, por supuesto, no olvidemos eso.

— ¡Scorpius! ¡¿Qué rayos?! — boqueó Al, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder después de haber recibido tremendazo beso de su mejor amigo. Sus engranajes (medio oxidados) se pusieron a pensar y una lucecita mohosa se encendió. — Estás... ¿me estás diciendo que yo soy esa persona?— preguntó incrédulo, y algo espantado.

— Tal vez. — murmuró Scorpius, ruborizado. Respiró hondo ante la mirada escéptica de Albus y habló de nuevo. — Bueno, pues sí. Más o menos. O sea, no fue culpa mía, fue tuya por aparecer desnudo desde la ducha y eso. En realidad como que me enamoré al principio de tu paquete y después de ti, si es que es posible eso. — divagó. Scorpius tenía la mala costumbre de divagar cuando se ponía nervioso, y aparentemente lo estaba ahora.

— Enamorado de mi paquete. — repitió Albus, incrédulo y con cara de palo. Scorpius asintió frenético.

— Sí, más o menos. Es que, bueno, hay que admitir que lo tienes bastante grande. Creo que lo tienes más grande que muchos de aquí y eso ya es decir porque Ansay lo tiene grande pero cuando vi el tuyo pensé: Esa sí es una verdadera polla. — fue soltando la lengua y la cara de Albus se deformaba en una sonrisa enorme.

— Vaya. — fue lo único que fue capaz de decir y Scorpius se puso más nervioso.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Bueno... es que nunca pensé que sería yo, entonces es raro. Pero no sé, supongo que podríamos ir a una cita y si sale bien, pues genial. Si no sale bien... Seguimos siendo amigos. — dijo con una sonrisa y las cejas arqueadas y Scorpius se puso rojo porque le pareció bonito.

— ¿Y Amy? — preguntó con mala cara. Nunca le había caído bien esa Ravenclaw. Era una zorra. Albus hizo una mueca.

— Pues supongo que podría conseguirle una cita con alguien.

— Entonces está bien. Vale. — aceptó.

* * *

Así que Albus le dijo a Amy Montanhive que no podría salir con ella porque tenia una cita con alguien más. La chica le lloriqueó y luego intentó hacerle una mamada pero Albus se mantuvo inflexible, aunque estuviera preguntándose porqué estaba haciendo eso solo por Scorpius.

A ver, que desde su punto de vista Scorpius no era feo. De hecho era bastante guapo con su barbilla afilada y nariz puntiaguda. Le gustaba su pelo rubio platino que mantenía siempre en un estilo desordenado pero pulcro, y sus ojos azules medio grisáceos eran fríos, pero cuando hacía algún berrinche o veía algo que le gustaba brillaban y se veían bonitos.

No tenía mala figura tampoco. Era alto y delgado. Tenía manos delicadas y siempre limpias. Sus piernas eran largas y tenía una manera de caminar única. Como coqueto pero elegante. Albus reconocería ese caminar aunque Scorpius tomara multijugos.

Pero es que Albus no era gay. O sea, era tolerante y hasta admitía que una vez había besado a un chico y le había gustado pero ahí a ser gay completamente era bastante lejano. Así que suponía que lo hacía porque quería ver cómo se comportaría Scorpius. Tenía curiosidad. Y si le gustaba pues no sería gay. Solo sería Scorpiusexual.

Entonces el día de San Valentín Scorpius se puso la ropa que había preparado y se preparó mentalmente. No haría nada que pusiera a Albus incómodo. Y Albus se puso lo que siempre se ponía. Un pantalón negro con zapatillas y una camiseta. Todo simple.

— ¿Y a dónde iremos? — Preguntó Albus con interés, notando como Scorpius lo llevaba a la pastelería nueva que había en Hogsmeade.

Después de la guerra los pequeños empresarios habían decidido poner sus negocios en el pueblo mágico, y la variedad de locales hacían que el pueblo fuera sumamente interesante con sus puestos de comida, pastelería, ropa y locales de entretención. Por supuesto que los locales antiguos seguían ahí. Madame Rosmerta seguía con su taberna, aunque no le gustara mucho la presencia de Draco Malfoy las escasas veces que éste había pasado por allí.

Por alguna razón a Madame Rosmerta le agradaba y cuándo le había preguntado por qué ésta le había dicho que era porque no tenía la imagen de matón que había tenido su padre. En esa ocasión Albus se había reído diciendo que Scorpius sería incapaz de ser un matón porque, aunque fuera sarcástico, odiaba las confrontaciones.

— El otro día dijiste que querías pasar a esta pastelería pero no tenías oro a mano y no podías comprar nada. — recordó Scorpius y Albus sonrió con un leve sonrojo. Le gustaba que Scorp recordara las cosas que decía, pues así se daba cuenta que su amigo sí le prestaba atención cuando charlaban. — Vamos a pasar, y yo te voy a invitar.

— Vale, señor ricachón. — se mofó sin malicia alguna, y entraron en el bonito local.

Escogieron una mesa y la camarera se acercó a pedir sus órdenes con dos cartas. Scorpius ojeó el menú, y se decidió por un trozo de tarta de chocolate. Albus escogió de tres leches con crema de castañas.

— Vamos a hacer una cosa. Vamos a conocernos de nuevo en plan "podrían ser pareja" — explicó Scorp con una sonrisa por su pequeña idea. —, empiezo yo.

— Vale, entonces yo no te conozco y tú no me conoces de nada a mí. — rió Potter. El chico Malfoy se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

— Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy. Tengo 17 años y voy en séptimo de Hogwarts. Soy gay. Podría decirse que soy un tanto egocéntrico, pero también soy simpático. Me gusta el Quidditch y la ropa. Soy virgen de abajo pero la boca es experta. — terminó alzando y bajando las cejas sugerentemente con una sonrisilla pervertida y Albus soltó una carcajada que luego Malfoy acompañó.

— Vale, ahora yo. — dijo Albus con una sonrisa. — Me llamo Albus Potter, también tengo 17 y también voy en séptimo de Hogwarts. Supongo que soy bisexual. Me gusta el Quidditch también y también leer. Mi boca es inexperta, mi culo está inexplorado y mi paquete ha sido usado una sola vez, pero lo han tocado y ya sabes qué muchas veces. — Admitió y Scorpius alzó una ceja y sonrió socarrón. La camarera llegó con sus pedidos y de inmediato Albus comenzó a comer.

Scorpius probó su pedazo de tarta, y sin darse cuenta soltó un gemido y cerró los ojos al sentir el rico sabor del chocolate en su boca. Albus paró de comer, y observó sonrojado furiosamente a su amigo.

— Haces que verte comer parezca ver porno. — masculló ruborizado.

Siguieron con su jueguito de "No te conozco y no me conoces" luego de que Scorpius le robara una cucharada de pastel a Albus y se lo comiera. Albus seguía ruborizado por ver a Scorpius comer como si estuviera haciendo... ejem... eso... y todo eso. Albus debía admitir que no la estaba pasando mal.

— Y así fue como mi padre terminó con un casi infarto al corazón cuando le conté que me gustaban las varitas en vez de los calderos. — finalizó su historia y Albus ya no podía respirar de tanto reír. Scorp jamás le había contado cómo había sido su salida del closet frente a sus padres.

Luego fueron a corretear por ahí. Después de la pastelería Scorpius no tenía nada planeado, le gustaba improvisar pues creía que lo improvisado salía mejor que lo planificado. Hasta visitaron la tienda de uno de los tíos de Albus, el señor George Weasley, que en ese momento no estaba ahí, para decepción de Albus.

* * *

Albus se dejó caer en su cama, agotado. Scorpius se sacó la ropa rápidamente y se acostó debajo de las sábanas, con los pies doloridos.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? — Habló Scorpius repentinamente, cuando Albus ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

— Ha sido genial. Lo admito. — Murmuró soñoliento y Scorpius sonrió apretando la almohada. — Podríamos intentarlo. Seamos novios.

Y Scorpius respiró hondo una y otra vez. Se levantó de su cama, rojo como un tomate, y se acostó junto a Albus.

— ¿De verdad? — Susurró poniendo su mano tentativamente sobre la grande y callosa de Potter.

— Sí. Por qué no. — Repitió y se acurrucó contra él. Cinco minutos después la respiración de Albus se hizo profunda y acompasada, y el rubio supo que se había dormido. Se levantó con cuidado y le sacó los zapatos y el pantalón a Potter, disfrutando secretamente poder tocar la piel del chico. Dejó los zapatos debajo de la cama y el pantalón doblado en una silla, y se acostó de nuevo.

Se durmió pronto, aunque no era tan tarde.

Cuando despertó Albus no estaba y era día lunes. Lunes. ¡Lunes y Albus no le había despertado para ir a clase!

— ¡Maldito traidor! — Gritó a la pared y se puso su uniforme de prisa, dejando la corbata medio desarreglada. Ni se peinó. Tomó su bolso y salió corriendo hacia su primera clase.

Transformaciones.

Frenó bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que entregar el ensayo y no lo había hecho. Abrió los ojos a más no poder y revisó su bolso. Encontró tres pergaminos enrollados y los abrió.

 _Leyes Elementales de la Transformación, por Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_ , decía el primero, seguido de todo el contenido del ensayo. Estupefacto rebuscó en su bolso, y encontró un pedazo de pergamino.

 ** _Sabía que olvidarías hacer el ensayo por andar de enamorado con Al, así que lo hice por ti. Que conste que me debes cinco galeones y un favor, no lo he hecho gratis. Además Lysander y yo ya somos novios, ¿no es genial?_**

 _Con amoooor,_

 ** _Lily 3_**

Decía el papelito con la letra curvada y floreada de Lily. Scorpius sonrió besando los pergaminos y se hizo nota mental de pagarle a Lily por el inmenso favor que le había hecho.

Entró al aula de transformaciones con su típico andar elegante y dejó el ensayo en la mesa del profesor Hector Landergrass con toda su dignidad, y se sentó junto al traidor de Albus, que le había reservado el asiento.

— En primer lugar quiero que sepas que pensé que te despertarías solo. — susurró Albus furiosamente cuando vio que Scorp abría la boca para reclamarle. — En segundo, lo siento mucho y en tercero, quiero besarte porque te recuerdo que ahora somos novios.

Y Scorpius se quedó callado con una sonrisa pequeñita en el rostro.

Al salir de clases Albus tiró de él y le dio un beso frente a todo mundo y después siguieron caminando como si nada.

A Scorpius le gustaba pensar que había cautivado a Albus con toda su belleza Malfoyesca y su encanto natural.

Y Albus temía que Scorp estuviera con él por su paquete hasta que Scorpius se lo folló por detrás en la cama de James. De ahí en adelante pensó que Scorpius lo amaba de verdad.

* * *

 _Terminado. Lo amé kdkrkfowjlfrjgo. Déjenme un review si gustan, un favorito o algo. ¡Ciao Ciao!_


End file.
